But please don't cry, you liar
by Mell R
Summary: Castiel y Dean han estado juntos por más de diez años, y tienen a los ojos de todos una relación perfecta, sin embargo no todo es lo que parece y a veces las dudas terminan con grandes errores y heridas incurables. Infidelidades y mentiras que terminan por descubrirse sin importar que tanto intenten ocultarse. [Destiel Sastiel & Sabriel] [AU!sin cosas sobrenaturales XD]
1. Indigno

_— Sam y Dean nunca fueron tan cercanos; no tenían tantas cosas en común y no se podían ver muy seguido. Sam siempre estaba ocupado con la escuela y luego el trabajo; era un excelente estudiante pero nunca se conformó con lo que tenía y termino siendo un abogado altamente reconocido y por ende demasiado solicitado. Y Dean...bueno Dean siempre estaba ocupado con algo o alguien; desde joven tenía esa necesidad de arreglar los problemas ajenos y siempre terminaba dejándose a sí mismo y su deseo de estar más cerca de su familia al fondo donde nunca había tiempo suficiente. —hizo una pausa— Pero eran hermanos. Al final no importa que tan poco se pudieran ver o que incluso discutieran sobre banalidades; ellos eran hermanos y de algún modo ambos sabían que se tendrían el uno al otro siempre. -suspiró- Me pregunto si yo cambie eso...me pregunto si lo que yo hice, lo que yo hice con ambos, cambió la manera en que se percibían como familia._

 ** _..._**

Un deslumbrante rayo de luz le despertó y al abrir los ojos lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro durmiente de Dean que pareció advertir que lo miraban ya abrió los ojos pestañeando. Una sonrisa apareció al instante en los labios del castaño y lentamente se acercó y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Castiel, quien sonrió a modo de respuesta.

— Buenos días —dijo con voz aun somnolienta, Dean sólo ensancho su sonrisa y estiró su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas.

— ¡Ah! Estoy hambriento —dijo por fin, después de un largo bostezo.

— Te prepararé algo —respondió Cas sentándose en el borde de la cama dándole la espalda a su pareja mientras buscaba su ropa con la mirada.

— Eres un ángel —comentó complacido Dean rodeando con ambos brazos la cintura desnuda de Cas y dejando descansar su mejilla contra su espalda.

Castiel dejó escapar una leve carcajada y retiro una de las manos de Dean sólo para besarla. Le encantaba esa hombre

— Si no me dejas ir, nunca vas a comer —le advirtió seriamente y luego con tono sugerente— ...aunque yo no tengo tanta hambre.

Pero en ese instante su teléfono vibro un par de veces en la mesa de noche y Castiel se apresuró a revisarlo, sabía quién podría ser.

 **[Sam: Hey Cas, si no estás ocupado podríamos vernos a medio día.]**

Claro, era Sam. Tecleo una rápida respuesta afirmativa y bloqueo el celular para dejarlo en el mismo lugar. Dean nunca había intentado revisar sus cosas y el mensaje lucía inofensivo, pero cuando te sientes culpable intentas ocultar aun aquello de lo que nadie podría sospechar. Se deshizo del abrazo de su pareja y se cubrió con la camiseta de Metallica que Dean llevaba puesta hasta que él mismo se la había quitado de encima de manera desesperada la noche anterior. Dean sonrió desde la cama.

— Ponte ropa interior Cas...o voy a hacerte estrenar la nueva mesa de la cocina.

Advirtió el Winchester devorando a Castiel con la mirada, por respuesta este sólo sonrió mostrando los blancos dientes y antes de salir de la habitación saco ropa interior de la cajonera y Dean alcanzó a ver cómo se la ponía mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Pronto se encontraron desayunando en la nueva mesa que Cas había comprado para la cocina recientemente. Había cocinado hotcakes que Dean devoraba con jarabe de maple, cajeta y moras acompañando con una gran taza de café. Dean siempre había tenido un gran apetito y le encantaba la comida y, aunque Cas le cocina a menudo y otras veces compraba comida preparada, era por sí mismo un excelente cocinero. El teléfono de Dean vibro y emitió un ruido como de una botella destapándose, él lo reviso mientras se metía un bocado a la boca.

— ¿El trabajo? —el castaño asintió a la vez que terminaba de masticar.

— Lamento que no me haya podido tomar estás vacaciones... —dio un sorbo a su café— Debo irme pronto, ¿qué harás hoy?, ¿quieres que comamos juntos?

— Meg me envió un mensaje hace un rato, quiere que vayamos por café a medio día... —mintió Castiel mientras levantaba su propio plato, cubiertos y taza— si quieres podríamos comer los tres juntos.

— Nah, sabes que te amo y Meg es agradable o algo así...pero sé que la pasan mejor sin mí —respondió Dean, llevando su plato vacío al lavatrastes y terminando su café— De todas maneras Benny siempre termina comiendo conmigo, su hija siempre le lleva el almuerzo.

Castiel esperaba justo esa respuesta pero fingió una leve decepción y se encogió de hombros mientras le sugería cenar pizza entonces. Después de un baño, vestirse y peinarse, Dean se despidió de su pareja en la puerta con un beso. Castiel lo miró subir al Impala negro y desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

— _No sé si él lo sabía. Pero..._ — _respondió Castiel Shurley_ — _nunca me dio esa impresión. Él sólo...parecía satisfecho y...feliz. ¿Estaba feliz de estar conmigo...?_ — _guardo un largo silencio_ — _Supongo que de cierta manera yo arruine su vida porque todo, todo lo que él tenía: su trabajo, sus amigos y su familia, todo pareció perder importancia para él una vez que se enteró de que yo lo había estado traicionando._ — _se pasó una mano por la cara e hizo una mueca desesperada_ — _si buscan a un culpable...yo diría que ese...soy yo._

Una vez que Dean hubo salido por la puerta, Castiel se apresuró a tomar un baño y vestirse. Una camisa color vino, pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta bastaron, no acostumbraba hacer nada con su cabello además de secarlo por lo que pronto él también estuvo saliendo de casa, aunque él no tenía auto. En efecto paso a ver a Meg, pues aún era temprano.

— Hola Clearance —saludo la chica cuando le abrió la puerta de su apartamento.

Dejo espacio para que el recién llegado pasara y luego lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala. Después de ofrecerle una bebida pasaron un agradable rato conversando sentados en los mullidos sillones bebiendo café. Castiel había tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido ver a su amiga hacia varias semanas.

— Debo irme o llegaré tarde —se disculpó al comprobar que el reloj marcaba casi las once y media de la mañana.

— ¿Tan pronto? —se quejó su amiga. — No sirve que tengas vacaciones si no te diviertes, Cas —el aludido sonrió y se disculpó a la vez que dejaba su taza de café vacía en la cocina— ¡Ah! Ya sé, si vas a divertirte pero no conmigo. ¿Vas a ir a ver a Sam?

Eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no es que se lo estuviera ocultando a Meg, sólo que no se lo había dicho a nadie. En verdad llevaba poco más de un año viéndose con Sam Winchster en secreto pero no había hablado de eso con nadie. No se sentía orgulloso, todo lo contrario y de algún modo quizá si no nombraba lo que estaba haciendo con el hermano menor de Dean, sólo quizá un día dejaría de pasar y nadie lo habría sabido nunca. Quizá podría terminar desvaneciéndose en el tiempo como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Creías que no sabía? —dijo con falsa ofensa su amiga— Oye, no soy estúpida. Y si me preguntas: si Dean quisiera darse cuenta, bueno...pues podría descubrirlo.

— ¿Es tan obvio? —se preocupó.

— Nope. Sólo si eres muy inteligente pero, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, tu novio es bastante inteligente —Castiel clavo la mirada en el suelo, esperaba que su mejor amiga emitiera un juicio negativo sobre él— ¿Por qué lo haces Clearance? Y ¿de todas las personas por qué lo haces con ese larguirucho? -cuestiono, no en un tono acusador sino más bien en uno preocupado. Enseguida añadió en un falso tono de broma- Si necesitabas a alguien así, yo soy mucho más sexy y nadie habría sospechado.

Pero Castiel no identifico la verdad y sugerencia que había tras esas palabras y sólo dejo salir una sonrisa triste. Él tampoco estaba muy seguro de por qué lo hacía o qué buscaba obtener de eso. La verdad no quería que Dean se enterara y seguro sería igual de horrible para la pareja de Sam. Muchas veces él y Sam habían dicho que se detendrían pero sencillamente no lo hacían. Tampoco hablaban mucho al respecto, sólo se dejaban llevar y se sentían culpables después.

— ¡Bueno! —Exclamó Meg para sacar a su amigo de sus pensamientos— No vas a recibir una medalla por esto pero eso no quiere decir que debas llegar tarde a una cita, así que... —hablaba en un tono alegre, pues lo último que ella quería en el mundo era hacer sentir mal a su unicornio. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Cas y lo dirigió hasta la puerta— pero... ¡debes venir a visitarme antes de volver al trabajo!

— Gracias Meg...

— Nos vemos pronto, Unicornio —le sonrió brillantemente ella.

En cuanto se despidió de Meg se encamino en dirección al tren que debía tomar para ir a casa de Samuel Winchester, quien vivía bastante lejos de su hermano y tenía su despacho en su casa, un lugar muy grande a diferencia de la modesta casa de Dean y Cas. Ya en el tren sacó su teléfono para avisarle a Sam lo tarde que llegaría, él sólo respondió que no había problema y que lo estaba esperando. Y un poco después de la una de la tarde se encontraba tocando el timbre de la entrada principal y unos minutos después Sam le sonreía espléndidamente detrás de la puerta vestido con un traje gris frío y camisa blanca, esta vez no llevaba corbata. Sin embargo como siempre ofrecía una imagen impecable con el cabello, algo largo, peinado detrás de las orejas.

— Hola Cas, pasa por favor —enseguida se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar— ¿Cómo estás? Escuche que tenías está semana libre y por eso me atreví a pedirte que vinieras a esta hora -comentaba Sam mientras pasaban del recibidor a la amplia sala.

— Estoy bien, aprovechando a dormir todo lo que puedo —respondió riéndose— Lamento la hora, espero no interrumpir tu trabajo.

La casa estaba vacía como siempre que Castiel iba solo ahí. Sam se dirigió a la barra y se sirvió una cerveza y le llevo una a su invitado, como siempre.

— No, para nada —aseguro mientras destapaba las cervezas— Dormí toda la mañana porque anoche estuve despierto con Jess arreglando unos papeles y ya que ella fue a entregarlos yo decidí no recibir a nadie hoy. Ella volverá mañana temprano -explico.

Así que esa apariencia impecablemente atractiva sólo era para él, pensó Castiel. Pasaron unos minutos hablando del trabajo y la familia y amigos. Sam y Jessica justo habían cerrado un importante caso que estaba haciendo ruido en los medios mientras que Castiel agradecía poderse tomar unos días lejos de sus alumnos. También se acercaba el cumpleaños de Gabriel, su hermano mayor. Pero como siempre de manera inconsciente evitaban mencionar a Dean.

Sam le dijo entonces la razón por la cual lo había llamado: acababa de conseguir el dvd de la adaptación de un libro sueco que Castiel había leído hacia un par de meses y que le había encantado. Castiel le agradeció mucho y se sintió muy interesado en ver la película, había escuchado muy buenos comentarios al respecto. Sam puso el disco e hizo algunos ajustes a su televisor y al sistema de sonido mientras su invitado preparaba algunas palomitas. Un rato más tarde estaban cómodamente sentados uno al lado del otro, bastante interesados en la historia que se desarrollaba en la pantalla. Aunque Castiel no lograba concentrarse por completo, no podía dejar de pensar que para un observador casual le sería imposible entender que él se sintiera tan mal, sin embargo en cuanto los créditos hicieron su aparición, casi como para aclarar la situación a aquel observador casual imaginario, Sam se giró e inclino su rostro para besar a Castiel. En el acto Cas le correspondió el beso y mientras Sam introducía la lengua en su boca empezó a pasear las manos por el cuerpo de Cas, quien sin saber por qué recordó que casi siempre que Dean lo besaba sostenía su cara con ambas manos y acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas con los pulgares. Ese pensamiento le hizo apartar a Sam bruscamente, quien se quedó sentado a un lado, un poco confundido. Pero antes de que dijera nada, Castiel en un vago intento de alejar a Dean de su mente se levantó de su lugar y rápidamente se sentó a horcajadas sobre el más alto, quien sin esperar lo atrajo hacia sí para abrazarlo y besarle de nuevo.

Las caricias y besos fueron subiendo de tono a medida que pasaban los minutos, ambos dejaban escapar ocasionales gemidos pero ninguno decía nada concreto. Siempre era así, estaban juntos de manera normal, conversando, cocinando o haciendo cualquier cosa y de pronto alguno hacia algún acercamiento y entonces ambos se perdían en caricias y besos. Algunas veces eso era lo único que pasaba y se separaban, se tranquilizaban y se despedían. Pero otras veces iban mucho más lejos. Otras veces Sam metía sus manos debajo de la ropa de Cas y este le quitaba de encima el saco y la camisa. Otras veces Sam buscaba a Castiel de manera tan hambrienta, tan feroz que él no podía hacer otra cosa que responder de una manera palpable sin importar lo culpable que eso le hiciera sentir. Y como siempre ninguno decía nada, había gemidos y jadeos, quizá incluso algún intento de palabra ocasional pidiendo más o indicando un punto específico pero no había mucho más y nunca ninguno decía el nombre del otro. Castiel se preguntaba a veces si era por miedo a llamarlo con el nombre de su hermano.

Esta tarde parecía ser una de esas otras veces pues apenas unos minutos después Sam tenía el torso completamente desnudo mientras que Castiel llevaba la camisa abierta y Sam, a la vez que besaba su pecho y vientre iba desabotonando sus pantalones. Se estaban dejando llevar, y entonces la imagen de Cas y Dean justo en la misma posición apareció en la mente del primero. Y aunque quiso alejarla los recuerdos de cómo Dean le besaba la clavícula o cómo se reía mientras besaba su cintura no dejaban de atacarle de manera insistente a la par que Sam pasaba su lengua por su pecho y metía ambas manos dentro de su ropa interior para tener un mejor acceso a su trasero.

No solía ser así. No solía tener a Dean tan presente mientras estaba con Sam. Pero está vez, mientras Sam usaba hábilmente los dedos en su parte trasera la idea de Dean abrazando su cadera y recargando su mejilla en su espalda apareció. Y cada movimiento de Sam era un nuevo recuerdo de Dean, un nuevo recuerdo de la sensación que Dean le había dejado al tocarlo. Y de ese modo mientras Sam decidió prestar atención a su entrepierna el recuerdo, uno que creía olvidado, de su primera vez con Dean, apareció en su cabeza y se negó a irse. La sensación de estar piel con piel con Dean, la manera en que lo había besado y las palabras que había dicho entre risas, todo eso revuelto con las manos de Sam retirando con prisa su ropa interior y masajeando velozmente su pene. No tardo en tener una erección gracias al contacto de Sam pero sin poder sacar a Dean de sus pensamientos.

En su mente, Dean le cocinaba hamburguesas y papas fritas mientras que podía sentir la firmeza que había alcanzado Sam debajo de él. En su mente Dean susurraba algo a su oído, sentía su cálido aliento a la par que sentía a Sam buscando penetrarlo. En su mente Dean mordía su labio inferior al momento que Sam entraba por completo arrancándole un gemido muy agudo. Sam acerco su rostro para besarlo antes de empezar a moverse pero lo único que Castiel pudo ver fue a Dean cuando lo había besado por primera vez, la manera en que sus ojos verdes se veían al tenerlos tan cerca y sin planearlo rechazo el beso girando la cabeza bruscamente. Buscando un poco disimular su distracción e incomodidad Castiel se sujetó a los hombros de aquel chico alto y empezó a mover las caderas rápidamente, gimiendo y echando hacia atrás la cabeza. Sin embargo Sam noto el gesto pero intento no prestarle atención y ya que el ritmo establecido no era suficiente sin aviso previo atrajo a Castiel y giró y se puso de pie recostándolo en el sofá para en seguida sostener sus muslos en lo alto con ambas manos. El súbito movimiento, sin por un segundo dejar de estar conectados, hizo que Castiel gimiera ruidosamente y por un momento no pensará en Dean. Toda su atención se fijó en los ligeros pero imprevistos movimientos que sentía dentro de él. Una vez que Sam tuvo ambas piernas de Cas en lo alto comenzó a moverse enseguida, rápidamente y quizá con demasiada fuerza, el mayor no logró reprimir un grito ocasionado por la primera embestida. Ahora más concentrado en el presente Castiel apretaba con fuerza el sofá debajo suyo para mantener su lugar, pues cada fuerte arremetida por parte de Sam, quien al estar de pie provocaba que apenas una parte de la espalda de Cas y su cabeza lograran descansar en el mueble. Para frustración de Castiel pronto cada embestida de Sam comenzó a ir acompañada de un beso de Dean, de sus ojos pestañeando o de una de sus carcajadas cristalinas. A pesar de eso, con el movimiento constante de las caderas de ambos pronto llegaron a punto y acelerando más el ritmo y aumentando la fuerza ambos terminaron casi a la par. Castiel, quien termino ensuciándose casi todo el torso por la posición en que Sam lo mantenía, eyaculó mientras escuchaba a Dean en su cabeza; primero un grito y luego apenas un susurro. Casi en seguida Sam se derramó dentro suyo, pero las palabras de Dean seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza. _"¡Hey Cas! ...te amo"._

 ** _..._**

Tomó un baño rápido en casa de Sam y se fue casi en seguida. No hablaron mucho más después de terminar, y se despidieron de manera algo cortante. Castiel no pudo sacarse a Dean de la cabeza durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Se sentía horrible. Nunca se había sentido tan mal después de ver a Sam, nunca desde las primeras veces. Sabía que estaba mal, sabía que eso lastimaría demasiado a Dean, sabía que eso era una bomba a punto de explotarle en las manos. Lo entendía perfectamente, y no es que estuviera enamorado de Sam Winchester, no es que no pudiera dejar de tener sexo con él, o que este fuera mucho mejor que con Dean, la verdad no sabía decir por qué mierda estaba haciendo eso. Quería detenerse, necesitaba detenerse. No quería decírselo a Dean pero quería que este lo perdonara de algún modo. Sólo quería que todo eso desapareciera, desearía que nunca hubiera existido esa clase de relación con Sam...pero ya que estaba ahí, ya que había ocurrido ¿por qué no se detenía aun? ¿cómo era capaz de llevar más de un año traicionando y lastimando a Dean? Lastimando a Sam, también. Eso no era sano para nadie.

Tenía que acabarse y nadie debía enterarse nunca. Eso podría destruir a Dean y su relación con Sam...Se terminaría y terminaría por desvanecerse en el tiempo. Aunque en verdad esa culpa asfixiante nunca lo dejaría solo.

 ** _..._**

Por la noche Dean lo saludo besando su frente, y luego ordenaron pizza por teléfono. Dean se animó a probar unas combinaciones nuevas por lo que ordeno demasiada. Cenaron mientras entre risas Dean le contaba que Benny se había tirado soda encima de la camisa blanca, y que Crowley le había llamado para un nuevo proyecto algo ambicioso que involucraba a Kevin. Castiel reía con Dean, como si fuera digno de hacer algo como eso.

Al terminar Cas guardo los sobrantes y un rato después ambos estaban en la cama, aun conversando y riendo un poco. Al quedarse sin más que hablar se quedaron en silencio, Dean lo miraba fijamente. ¿Sospechaba algo? Pero no, lo único que siguió a esa mirada insistente fue la cercanía de su cuerpo y los labios del castaño sobre los suyos. Ahí estaba, Dean sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras lo besaba y acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas. Dean explorando con su lengua el interior de su boca, como si no la conociera a la perfección, mientras esos ojos verdes estaban clavados en los suyos, azules. Se besaron y acariciaron durante un rato, de manera calmada, familiar, pacifica. Estando con Dean el único en su mente era Dean. Siguieron así hasta que se fueron separando ligeramente y Dean termino dormido con un brazo rodeando a su pareja. Castiel tardó un rato más en dormir, no se sentía digno de estar ahí. No era digno de sentirse así. No merecía esos besos y no merecía esa gentileza intima. No merecía nada.

— _Si..._ — _una sonrisa triste le cruzó el rostro_ — _soy el culpable de lo que sea que le haya pasado a Dean Winchester...al final_ — _cerro los ojos, parecía exhausto_ — _creo...creo que era indigno de estar con él._

_

 ** _Hey assbutts! :D_**

 ** _Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro Overlord! o/ ...no hice esto por su cumpleaños...pero no podía dejar de mencionarlo xD  
Está idea es originalmente de JahCollins, quien me dio la oportunidad de experimentar escribiéndola porque se sale un poco de mis parámetros...y me he estado peleando mucho con esto XD Pero me gustó la idea, y la estructura que ella me sugirió, es un pequeño ángel y tiene lindas y tristes ideas (_** **** **** **** ** _°)~_** **** ** _  
Y aunque esto tiene altas posibilidades para ser un horror de angustia y tristeza...no será por completo así xD  
El capítulo quedo algo largo...pero bueno...no pudo ser distinto orz  
No sé qué tal haya quedado, espero que no tan pinche XD_**

 ** _Por si tienen la duda, Castiel es profesor quizá de la universidad, Sam y Jess son abogados, Dean es ingeniero en estructuras o algo así y Benny es ingeniero civil o quizá arquitecto (?)  
Crowley es básicamente alguien de mucho dinero xD Kevin es investigador, un químico quizá (?) y mi amada Meg es pintora...creo que son todos los que menciono aquí...  
Bueno, esperen el siguiente capítulo...se llevarán una sorpresa en cuanto a Dean ^^  
Ojalá les guste! Gracias por leer...y espero traer el siguiente capítulo pronto! ~ _**


	2. Insuficiente

_El celular vibró y emitió una ruidosa melodía en el suelo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Sam? ¿Cas? ¿Su madre? ¿Lisa? Quizá Benny, Charlie o Crowley. Y ¿qué querrían? ¿Gritarle?_

 _No tenía importancia, obviamente no respondería. No podía ofrecer nada que no fuera silencio. No podía hacer nada más que mirar el suelo sin decir nada. Sólo quería quedarse ahí, en el suelo, en silencio y en penumbras, esperando que mágicamente todo se solucionara. Quizá si esperaba lo suficiente Sam y él se reirían de alguna idiotez juntos de nuevo, quizá podría ir y abrazar y besar a Cas y que esté sonriera, quizá su familia podía estar completa de nuevo._  
 _Alguien toco el timbre y luego golpeo algunas veces la puerta. ¿Sería Castiel? "Qué estúpido soy..." pensó, pues Cas vivía con él y lógicamente podría abrir la puerta. Y aun si fuera él...qué harían ambos, además de quedarse en silencio. No quería ver a Cas llorando._

 _Pero las soluciones mágicas no existen. Los muertos no reviven y los errores no desaparecen. Las heridas no sanan tan sólo por ignorarlas. Todo a su alrededor se había roto algunas horas atrás y eso no iba a cambiar._

 **...**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue a Castiel mirándolo, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo se acercó y lo beso. La noche pasada lo habían pasado muy bien, y se había repetido un par de veces, así que ambos estaban sólo cubiertos por las sabanas. Después de darle los buenos días, Cas respondió a su queja ofreciéndose a preparar el desayuno. De nuevo sin poder evitarlo al verlo de espaldas se acercó y rodeo a su pareja con los brazos y recargo su rostro en su espalda desnuda. Dean Winchester no era conocido por ser una persona romántica o cursi, ni siquiera le gustaba mucho tocar a otras personas, pero no podía evitarse esos gestos con Castiel. Desde que lo vio por primera vez lo único que podía pensar era que necesitaba tenerlo cerca y tardaron algún tiempo pero ahora que estaban juntos se podía dar gusto con él...

El teléfono de Castiel vibro en la mesa de noche y éste lo reviso rápidamente, tecleo alguna respuesta y lo devolvió a su lugar. Dean sabía quién podía ser, quizá era Sam. No. Definitivamente era su hermano menor Sam, estaba seguro por el comportamiento de Cas, pero no dijo nada. Prefirió olvidar el asunto al ver a su pareja ponerse de pie, dándole una perfecta vista de ese lindo trasero suyo, y poniéndose encima una camiseta suya que le iba un poco grande, pero no alcanzaba a cubrirlo por completo. La vista mejoró pues la manera en que la camiseta no alcanzaba a cubrirle por completo y dejaba a la vista la parte baja de su trasero e incluso un poco de su delantera. ¿Llegaría muy tarde si se levantaba y atacaba a Cas por la espalda y terminaba haciéndolo gemir contra la pared de la habitación sin quitarle esa camiseta?

— Ponte ropa interior Cas...o voy a hacerte estrenar la nueva mesa de la cocina. —la nueva mesa también era una buena opción...

Como respuesta Castiel le sonrió pero le tentó otro poco poniéndose la ropa interior mientras se alejaba. ¡Joder! Ese tipo era así de provocativo a propósito ¿verdad? Pronto hubo terminado de cocinar y ambos comían unos deliciosos hotcakes, le encantaba que Cas le cocinará, y más cuando lo hacía apenas vestido, como ahora. Entonces recibió un mensaje de Lisa, ya molestando tan temprano…

 **[Lisa: Dean, Ben pasará la tarde en casa de un amigo. Me encantaría que vinieras]**

No se molestó en responder, lo haría luego. Le hubiera encantado tomar vacaciones esa semana, igual que Cas. Entonces seguro que él no podría escaparse fácilmente a ver a Sam. Y ni siquiera tendría que pensar en Lisa, pero el trabajo lo tenía algo ocupado y sería injusto dejar a Benny solo. Tomo un baño rápido, arreglo un poco su cabello y eligió un traje negro y corbata esmeralda para ese día. Beso a Castiel en la puerta, subió al impala y se alejó en dirección al trabajo. Ya en el auto le respondió a Lisa que quizá iría por la tarde, si tenía tiempo.

 **...**

En la oficina estaban haciendo malabares con tres proyectos a la vez, y aun así Crowley se atrevió a ir a hablarle sobre construir unos laboratorios en un terreno que acababa de adquirir, pensaba en financiar el proyecto en el que Kevin trabajaba, algo de ciencia que a Dean le parecía interesante, pero sinceramente no entendía mucho. Era un proyecto ambicioso y de momento decidió negarse, pues no podía manejarlo ahora. Pero claro...si hay algo que Crowley no podía hacer era aceptar una negativa así que termino aceptando que lo realizarían en cuanto terminaran con uno de los proyectos en curso. Cuando Crowley se fue, según él a atender una "emergencia" de su madre (las cuales no solían ser verdaderas emergencias), Benny y Elizabeth, su hija, llegaron a almorzar a su oficina.

— ¡Hermano, ¿es en serio?! No podemos manejar tanto trabajo —se quejó su amigo al escuchar las noticias respecto a Crowley.

— El trabajo nunca está demás —comentó Elizabeth, trayendo unas sodas de la máquina.

— Escucha a la chica, Benny —le respondió Dean mientras destapaba la comida que está les había preparado, estofado de carne con papas y zanahorias, arroz blanco y ensalada, una comida completa como siempre— ¡Vaya Liz, esto se ve delicioso...debería contratarte a ti y despedir a tu padre que no hace más que quejarse.

Liz se rió a la vez que Benny se arremangaba la camisa blanca y empezaba a comer. Elizabeth se preocupaba por alimentar apropiadamente a su padre y siempre se tomaba un tiempo para cocinar y llevarle comida, igualmente solía llevarle a Dean, pues él y Benny eran amigos desde que ella era pequeña, y ni su padre ni Dean salían mucho de la oficina. Mientras comían Dean puso a su socio al corriente sobre los pormenores del proyecto de Crowley.

— ¿Crowley no está _demasiado_ interesado en Kevin? —pregunto receloso Benny.

— ¡Papá! —le reprendió Liz por el tono que había usado.

— Bueno... —decía Dean sin darle importancia mirando su comida mientras su amigo intentaba abrir su segunda soda— ...creo que le gusta —al momento de abrir la lata y escuchar la última parte las manos de Benny hicieron bruscos y extraños movimientos y de algún modo termino con refresco de cola encima. Él soltó una carcajada— ¿Qué te pasa, hombre?

Liz también estuvo riendo un rato a costa de su padre, quien tuvo que cambiarse la camisa en su oficina. Después de comer, Elizabeth se despidió y ellos volvieron al trabajo. Poco después de las tres de la tarde, Lisa le llamó al celular un par de veces, pero él no respondió. Sin embargo una hora más tarde cuando llamó a la casa y Castiel no respondió, se encontró pidiéndole a Benny que se encargará un rato del lugar y mensajeaba a Lisa con un seco **[Voy para allá].**  
Subió a su auto y condujo demasiado rápido a la casa de la mujer aunque no quedaba ni siquiera a media hora de su trabajo. Lisa, una antigua novia, vivía sola con su hijo Ben, un chico maravilloso al que Dean visitaba seguido, pues congeniaban muy bien y el padre del chico se había desaparecido aun antes de que éste pudiera conocerlo. Pero también, hacía unos meses ya, que Dean iba a la casa de Lisa cuando Ben no estaba ahí y cuando se suponía que Dean estaba en otra parte, justo como esta vez. Y todas esas veces era igual, el castaño avisaba que iba en camino, conducía muy rápido, al llegar tocaba el timbre insistentemente hasta que Lisa abría la puerta y apenas la hubiera cerrado Dean se abalanzaba sobre ella. Se besaban y tocaban con insistencia y pasión, y momento más tarde estaban teniendo sexo en cualquier parte: el suelo, alguna mesa, algún sillón o la habitación. Dean sabía que Lisa seguía enamorada de él y que lo ella buscaba en esos encuentros era alguna clase de respuesta a lo que sentía por él. Sin embargo él no la amaba. Dean Winchester sólo iba ahí para ser una mala persona. Él iba ahí a tener sexo y engañar a su pareja, a quien si amaba, sólo para ser un maldito hijo de perra, sólo para merecer cualquier cosa que Castiel pudiera hacerle.

Independientemente de sus razones en cuanto Dean cerró la puerta tras él, abrazo y beso a Lisa ávidamente, y ella le respondió de la misma manera. Entre besos y caricias bastante subidas de tono se dirigieron al sillón más próximo a la vez que se iban sacando la ropa el uno al otro. Al llegar Lisa se dejó caer y se apresuró a deshacerse del cinturón y pantalones de Dean, que era lo único que aún lo cubría mientras que él le retiraba la blusa. Ella, sentada y con el rostro a la altura de su entrepierna, en cuanto la ropa no le estorbo más inició con algunos besos y lamidas a su pene. Todo iba como siempre, rápido, apasionado, excepto cuando él paso sus dedos por el cabello color chocolate de ella y Lisa levanto el rostro para mirarlo sugerente pero lo que Dean pudo ver fue a Castiel, en esa misma posición, sonriéndole, invitándole. Dean apartó con brusquedad el rostro de Lisa.

— ¿Qué dem-... —soltó él dejándose caer en el sillón.

— ¿Estás bien? —le sonrió ella, Dean sólo asintió y la atrajo hacia él.

Lisa no perdió un segundo y se acomodó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle el cuello. Dean intentó recuperar el ritmo pues no es que no tuviera ya una firme respuesta contra la que Lisa restregaba su trasero a la vez que lo besaba. Él empezó a pasear ambas manos por la espalda de la morena y hundió el rostro en sus pechos, mientras ella empezaba a dejar escapar ruidos agudos entre los que estaba su nombre. _"Buenos días"_ pudo escuchar claramente el saludo que Cas le había hecho esa mañana al despertar, seguida de la clara imagen en su cabeza de Cas vestido sólo con su camiseta. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasándole hoy? No es que no pensará en Cas cuando estaba con Lisa, él de hecho pensaba en Cas siempre que estaba con Lisa, tenía que hacerlo un poco o sinceramente no podía entrar en suficiente calor para consumar nada. Pero ahora...ahora era como si el pensar en Cas lo estuviera deteniendo.

Buscando, algo desesperadamente, concentrarse, cambio la posición: cargo a Lisa con ambos brazos sólo para acomodarla debajo suyo dándole la espalda. En seguida empezó a acariciar sus pechos y torso con una mano mientras que con la diestra sostenía su rostro. Lisa, lejos de entender las razones de Dean para esa posición, a la vez que lamía los dedos de este que quedaban cerca de su rostro movía las caderas pidiendo al castaño. Pero para él...ahí estaba Cas de nuevo en la manera en que ella lo pedía rozando sus nalgas contra él. Ahí estaba Castiel, como la noche pasada, en la misma posición, debajo de Dean, meciendo sus caderas tentando a Dean aunque ambos estaban completamente vestidos. Movió la cabeza a ambos lados intentando dejar esa imagen de lado y concentrarse en prestar la atención debida a Lisa, quien parecía realmente concentrada en el momento. Sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, pues veía a Cas a cada movimiento de Lisa, y por encima de los gemidos placenteros, que ella casi gritaba, Dean podía escuchar perfectamente en su cabeza a Cas gritando su nombre y jadeando. Era inútil, Cas estaba mucho más presente para él que Lisa aunque fuera ella a quien estuviera embistiendo insistentemente. Era distinto y no sólo por las diferencias en sus anatomías, Lisa en verdad no le interesaba, el ver a Lisa desnuda o vestida, no le causaba el mismo efecto. Y antes de darse cuenta el ritmo y la intensidad del acto era demasiado apasionado y rápido, porque sin notarlo había dejado de rechazar esos pensamientos que Cas protagonizaba y había pasado a alentarlos. Así que ahí estaba, embistiendo fuertemente a Lisa, imaginando que era el interior de Castiel lo que estaba sintiendo. Imaginando que esa delgada y femenina espalda era más bien estilizada pero musculosa e imaginando Cas gimiendo, jadeando, llamándolo. Porque era él quien le interesaba; era Castiel aquel al que quería tocar pero para Cas eso no parecía ser suficiente. Cas parecía necesitar a Sam también y Dean no podía reprochar eso, no podía reclamarle así que al sentirse furioso, al saber o sospechar que Cas estaba con Sam lo único que él podía hacer era ir follar con cualquiera imaginando que era Castiel. Lo único que Dean se sentía en derecho de hacer era ser un hijo de puta con Cas, porque eso absolvería a Cas y sus errores.

 _No quería pelear más con Sammy, los nudillos aún le dolían debajo de la sangre seca que los cubría. No quería ver a Cas a punto de llorar de nuevo, al recordarlo sentía que él también podría echarse a llorar. No quería ver a su madre, no quería ver esa expresión solitaria y lastimada en sus ojos. No quería hablar con nadie porque era estúpido explicar lo que había hecho diciendo que lo había hecho para no ir y darle de puñetazos a Sam en el suelo y luego gritarle a Castiel. No quería decirle a nadie cómo se sentía porque ni siquiera él mismo entendía cómo se sentía. Quería desaparecer._

 **...**

Por la noche llego a casa, se quitó la ropa y se dio una ducha rápida. Ordeno una pizza de pepperoni y espinaca, la que siempre comía con Sam y Cas y una nueva especialidad que le ofrecieron por teléfono. Vestido con una camiseta negra de un concierto de Mumford and Sons, un pantalón holgado de piyama y los pies descalzos se sentó a cenar en piso de madera de la sala con su pareja. Castiel llevaba una sudadera vieja de Dean y unos vaqueros muy gastados.

— ¡A Benny le escandalizo tanto el interés de Crowley que se bañó con su bebida! —le dijo riéndose.— Kevin es lindo y ¡ni siquiera entiende lo que tiene a esos dos encima!

Se rieron un buen rato de eso, y luego Cas le dijo que Meg tenía unos nuevos cuadros magníficos, hablaron de Benny y Crowley, de Rowena y Charlie, y del próximo cumpleaños de Gabriel, hablaron de que Sammy salió en los periódicos junto con Jessica. Más tarde, ya en la cama, Dean recordó las ganas que tenía por la tarde de estar besando a Castiel y no a Lisa, y se acercó a besarlo con calma, a abrazarlo con la sensación de que debía disfrutarlo sin prisas, mientras le fuera posible.

 _Quería irse. Quería desaparecer. Si no estuviera ahí quizá todo se resolvería más fácilmente. Quizá Sam cuidaría de Cas y de su madre. Quizá si él no estaba...  
Se levantó con dificultad, tenía las piernas entumecidas porque llevaba horas en la misma posición. Tambaleándose un poco levanto el celular del suelo, movió las fotografías a la memoria externa, lo apago extrajo la memoria y sintiéndose aun furioso arrojo el pequeño rectángulo contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo. El teléfono se abrió y con un sonido de ruptura cayó al suelo. Con la diminuta memoria guardada en el bolsillo de la camisa fue descargando su ira en cada mueble, pared o cristal de la casa hasta llegar a su habitación. La habitación que compartía con Castiel. Esa habitación, esa casa, su historia con Cas...él mismo no eran suficientes. Todo eso era insuficiente para Cas. Dean era insuficiente para Cas...aun cuando decidió mirar a otro lado, era tan escaso lo que podía que todo se había ido al carajo...justo a la vez su inutilidad también había destruido a su familia._

* * *

 _ **Hola! ~**_

 _ **Espero anden bien! este es el mismo día, pero siguiendo a Dean...ahora los siguientes capítulos son divertidos~ ya verán! ^^  
Ojala les ande gustando y mil gracias por leer! **_

_**Sunshines, a todos aquí en FanFiction a quienes les intereso la historia y empezaron a leerla hace meses, cuando publique el primer capítulo les debo una enorme disculpa! orz  
La verdad poco después de mi primer fic me introdujeron a Wattpad, donde es más sencillo publicar, así que por lo general publico allá primero, sin embargo quería seguir a la par aquí pero perdí mi contraseña y no recordaba con que correo había creado mi cuenta, además de que suelo descomponer todo dispositivo electrónico a mi alcance y the life happens…  
sooo! Apenas encontré de nuevo mis datos de acá y entré y se me ocurrió checar mis historias y encontré que los había abandonado! Lo siento! m(_ _)m**_

 _ **La historia ya cuenta con 16 capís en Wattpad, está bajo el mismo nombre y mi nick es más o menos igual. Si quieren ir a leer allá, adelante y si no, esperen acá qué antes de terminar la semana tendrán los capítulos restantes publicados en FanFiction.  
Btw…ya me estoy acercado al final, y espero que los capís que les traeré no decepcionen sus expectativas.**_

 _ **Peace out, bithces!**_


	3. Accidente

Los accidentes sólo ocurren. Por lo general no hay nadie a quien se deba culpar. Pero cada vez que una tragedia ocurre aquellos que se quedan atrás, aquellos que se sienten solos, aquellos que sufren una perdida terminan sintiéndose culpables.

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Dean Winchester tuvo que llamar a su padre, John, para disculparse pues había quedado que si tomaba sus vacaciones esa semana, conduciría con Cas e irían a visitarlos hasta Kansas, pero por exceso de trabajo tenía que quedarse...quizá podría tomarse una semana en un par de meses.

— No te preocupes, cariño —respondió su madre al otro lado de la línea, tenía el altavoz y Mary y John Winchester hablaban con él.

— Igualmente habíamos pensado en ir a darles una vuelta...ya sabes, —sonó a través del teléfono la áspera voz de su padre— para ver que cuidas bien de mi auto y que Sammy se corta el cabello regularmente.

— ¡Claro que lo cuido! —Pudo escuchar a su madre riendo— pero Sam creo que se ha olvidado de que existen las tijeras...

— Si, pude verlo en el periódico...

— Déjenlo en paz, —les reprimió Mary pero no sonaba en absoluto molesta— Sam y Jess se veían muy bien en esa fotografía.

Conversaron un rato más, mientras Dean comía una hamburguesa cocinada por Liz, y finalmente se despidieron, su madre pidiéndole que se cuidara y saludará a Cas de su parte. Y John exigiéndole que cuidara el auto que le había regalado años atrás y que no hiciera nada para que Castiel lo eche de la casa.

— Nos vemos pronto Dean —finalizó su padre.

— Claro, señor. Los llamaré luego —se despidió Dean a la vez que se limpiaba lo mejor que podía con la servilleta de papel.

 **...**

Al primer lugar que llamaron fue a la casa de Dean y Cas pero nadie atendió, apenas eran las 2:57 de la madrugada del miércoles y la pareja dormía profundamente.  
El segundo lugar al que llamaron fue a la casa de Sam y Jess, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Entonces llamaron a sus celulares sin obtener respuesta. La pantalla brillante del teléfono de Dean marcaba las tres de la madrugada con ocho minutos cuando por fin el ruido lo despertó y cogió el teléfono. En seguida tuvo una sensación como de tener un agujero enorme en el estómago, pero sólo deslizo un dedo por la pantalla para contestar y respondió aún bastante adormecido. Primero le preguntaron si él era Dean Winchester.

— S-si... —respondió tallando con la otra mano ambos ojos. Entonces le preguntaron si conocía a Mary y John Winchester. Cuando Dean volvió a hablar había un miedo que hizo sonar su voz bastante rara— ¿Por qué?

Castiel se despertó al escuchar el ruido que hizo el celular al golpear el suelo y vio a su pareja; sentado en la cama, estaba muy oscuro y no le era posible distinguir su expresión pero algo en su silencio, algo en su postura le hizo entender que algo no iba bien.

— ¿Dean?

No hubo respuesta alguna. Castiel se enderezó y alargo el brazo para tocar la mejilla de Dean, quien rechazo el toque en cuanto sintió el primer roce.

— ¿Dean? —Volvió a preguntar a la par que retiraba su mano— ¿qué pasa?

No respondió. Ninguno se movió y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones y algún automóvil pasando ocasionalmente. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Dean abrió la boca aunque ningún sonido salió de ella. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin lograr decir nada, hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron aunque al Winchester no le parecía que él las estuviera diciendo.

— M-mamá y papá...hu-hubo un accidente...  
— Dean —Castiel volvió a acercarse a tocarlo pero Dean retrocedió de nuevo y termino sentado en el borde de la cama.  
— D-debe...debemos ir... C-C- ¡Cas! —Castiel se abalanzó sobre él, Dean se alejó una vez más pero no alcanzó a huir de los brazos del otro, que termino abrazándolo.- S-Sammy no...¡Sammy no lo sabe Cas!  
— Lo llamaré, tranquilo Dean... —lo calmaba Castiel, mientras acariciaba su espalda.  
— ¡Están en el hospital! —dijo demasiado alto deshaciéndose del abrazo de su pareja y levantándose para ir casi corriendo a la puerta principal.  
— ¡Dean!

Gritó Castiel a la par que se levantaba al escuchar a Dean abriendo la puerta. Alcanzó a detenerlo antes de que se subiera al Impala, descalzo y en piyama. Castiel tardó un buen rato en calmarlo y convencerlo de volver a entrar y vestirse. Más que calmarlo le pareció que Dean había entrado en un estado de shock o algo, pues ya no hablaba, sólo hizo las cosas en silencio y rápidamente. Mientras Cas intentó llamar a Sam pero su celular sonaba ocupado, en el número de su casa no respondían y Jessica tampoco. Lo único que pudo hacer fue escribir un mensaje explicando la situación y que iría con Dean al hospital. Antes de salir, casi a las cuatro de la mañana, le escribió también a Benny y Gabriel y en seguida se pusieron en marcha en el auto negro, Cas manejando pues Dean no hacía mucho más que perder la mirada en algún punto frente a él.

 **...**

Dean Winchester no había procesado muy bien los hechos y avanzaba algo inconsciente de lo que lo rodeaba. Un agujero en el estómago. Una voz en el teléfono en la madrugada. Castiel. Pánico. Mamá y papá. Sam.  
La carretera mientras el cielo empezaba a aclararse. Y el hospital. Los hospitales siempre tan blancos, tan repletos de personas ansiosas y muertas; con su aroma a desinfectantes y medicinas, a arreglos florales y café. Ahí estaba Castiel, preguntando a lado suyo por sus padres en recepción, pero él no entendía nada en realidad. Cas lo tomaba de la mano y lo conducía por pasillos que parecían ser iguales; como un laberinto, hasta llegar a una sala cuadrada con algunos sillones, una máquina expendedora y varias personas. Una chica rubia hablaba por un celular y a su lado, hundido en un sillón estaba Sam. Parecía intentar hacerse lo más pequeño que pudiera, sin mucho éxito. Dean reacciono, soltó la mano de Castiel y avanzó rápidamente hacia su hermano menor y, arrodillándose frente a él, lo abrazó tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitían. Sam se sorprendió, no había visto llegar a su hermano y sólo acertó a responder el abrazo con manos temblorosas y a hundir la cara en el hombro en el mayor.  
Ambos hermanos habían estado fuera de sí desde que un extraño les había informado por teléfono sobre el accidente, pero ahora ambos habían despertado un poco de ese estado pero aun así permanecieron unos momentos abrazados aunque las expresiones físicas de cariño no era lo que acostumbraban. Cuando se separaron Dean sólo se sentó a un lado y apoyo una de sus manos en el hombro de su hermano, ambos escucharon a Castiel y Jessica hablar sobre la situación. Mary y John Winchester conducían esa noche esperando llegar por la mañana a la ciudad, para visitar a sus dos hijos, pero al parecer un hombre, llamado Azael, había sufrido un desmayo al volante y había provocado un accidente. Él hombre había muerto antes de llegar al hospital, y Mary y John seriamente heridos. No habían recibido ninguna actualización de su estado en el tiempo que Jessica y Sam llevaban ahí.

El tiempo parecía pasar increíblemente lento y mientras Jessica y Castiel hacían lo posible por hablar con alguien que supiera algo de los Winchester, los hermanos seguían sentados en silencio con los ojos clavados en el suelo y sin decir nada. Jess consiguió café para todos pero sólo ella bebió el suyo y sólo Castiel le agradeció por eso. Afuera el sol salió como todos los días y el mundo siguió su curso, pero dentro de esas paredes había vidas terminándose y almas consumiéndose en desesperación, en ruegos el bienestar de terceros.

El reloj en la pared de la sala de espera marcaba las 6:39 cuando una doctora menuda de cabello negro, aún vestida con la ropa de cirugía se acercó a donde ellos se encontraban. Cas estaba sentado justo a lado de Dean, quien no había retirado la mano del hombro de su hermano menor en todo el rato. Cuando la joven doctora de ojos negros pregunto si eran familiares de John Eric Winchester, su expresión se veía afectada. Castiel se puso en pie y respondió afirmativamente explicando quienes eran los presentes, los hermanos únicamente levantaron la vista al rostro de la cirujana. Ambos hermanos escucharon a esa joven doctora decir muchas cosas como si estuviera hablando a pesar de estar sumergida en el agua. Escucharon sobre el daño que su padre había recibido en el impacto, sobre su corazón, sobre la pérdida de sangre, sobre la cirugía. La escucharon decir que hacía apenas algunos minutos, John Winchester había muerto en la mesa de operaciones. Jessica empezó a llorar y a soltar hipidos mientras se cubría la boca con ambas manos, mientras Castiel agradecía a la cirujana y se hincaba frente a ambos hermanos sin saber qué hacer o qué decir y sólo atinar a poner su mano sobre la rodilla del mayor. Dean por su parte apretó con demasiada fuerza el hombro de su hermano y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por su mejilla. Sam continuó con la mirada fija en el mismo punto en el que había estado la doctora aunque ya veía nada. Casi en seguida Castiel se alejó en busca de alguna información sobre Mary.

 _ **Hey~**_ _ **  
Ah...este capítulo es corto en comparación con el resto...creo (?) pero es que lo importante pues es un suceso rápido...ahm...me pelee un poco con esto y no sé qué tan bien quedo...no sé...pensé en cuando llevan a Bobby al hospital y se quedan ahí plantados y los doctores pasan y hasta chocan con ellos...Creo que ellos probablemente no sabrían qué hacer y por eso les di a ambos esa actitud como...ida :S  
A ver qué tal les parece...por favor esperen el siguiente capítulo que estoy terminando de revisar!**_


	4. Traición

— ¿Cas?

Gabriel llegó al hospital a la mañana siguiente, se encontró con Dean y Jessica en la sala de espera, y fue en busca de Sam y su hermano, encontró a Castiel fuera de la capilla del hospital, se veía cansado y Gabe notó que probablemente se había vestido muy rápido pues los vaqueros gastados, los tenis y la camiseta eran suyos pero la camisa de franela y la chaqueta que llevaba encima le iban demasiado grandes. Avanzó en dirección a su hermano menor y lo saludo con un rápido abrazo. Castiel lo había estado llamando desde la madrugada, Gabriel era uno de sus hermanos mayores pero era el único con quien Cas se llevaba bien y a quien le tenía confianza, así que cuando no sabía qué hacer y Dean estaba indispuesto, Gabe sabía que Cas iría corriendo por él. Por otro lado aunque Gabriel disfrutaba molestando a los hermanos Winchester le agradaba la familia, sólo que su naturaleza era molestar. Principalmente porque Dean era muy fácil de enfurecer y Sam todo lo contrario pero ejercía la misma profesión que Gabe y, aunque la diferencia de edades entre ellos era de casi siete años, él y Sam discutían fuertemente a menudo en los tribunales.  
Castiel lo puso al tanto de la situación: sobre los pormenores del asunto, de John y que Dean dijo que se encargaría de los trámites necesarios y sobre Mary, que aún estaba en cuidados intensivos y no les permitían verla. Y además sobre los hermanos que a pesar de ser conflictivos, ruidosos e indomables habían tomado la situación en completo silencio y apenas moviéndose. Sam ahora mismo estaba orando dentro de la capilla y Castiel cuidaba de él, mientras había encargado a Jess que le rogará a Dean que comiera o durmiera algo. Gabriel pudo notar que su hermano menor no sabía muy bien qué hacer, en ese momento el joven Winchester cruzo las puertas de la pequeña capilla.

— Sam, lo siento —lo saludo Gabriel extendiéndole la mano que el joven apretó enseguida, pero para sorpresa de los presentes atrajo al Shurley para abrazarlo con fuerza. A Cas le pareció que Sam quería partir a Gabriel con los brazos, pero en un momento Sam ya lo había soltado.

— Gracias por venir —dijo de manera apenas audible.

— No es nada, grandulón —le sonrió con tristeza.— Dejen que yo les eche una mano.

 **...**

Casi en cuanto volvieron se enteraron de que Mary estaba mucho mejor, respondía muy bien, y sus hijos pudieron pasar a verla unos minutos. La señora Winchester tenía varios golpes, un par de costillas rotas igual que su brazo izquierdo pero en general se recuperaría pronto. Ella y sus hijos lloraron mucho, sin hacer casi ruido, cuando le avisaron lo que había ocurrido con su esposo. Mary fue totalmente inflexible en el hecho de que necesitaba despedir a John en seguida. Ella consideraba que podía salir, y podía volver al hospital después del funeral, pero necesitaba hacerlo en seguida. John no tenía por qué esperarla.  
Mientras que Sam era reconocido por ser un abogado con un razonamiento aplastante y un conocimiento impresionante de las leyes, Gabriel era reconocido por ser capaz de torcer cualquier regla, clausula o ley para obtener cualquier cosa que quisiera, y arregló prácticamente todo durante los siguientes días. Era una maravilla tenerlo cerca siempre sonriendo, con dulces en los bolsillos y soltando ligeras bromas, sólo para levantar el ánimo de todos. Los Winchester no hablaban ni comían o dormían mucho, pero tanto Sam como Dean estuvieron trabajando normalmente, quizá aún más, a partir del día jueves y sólo se alejaban de sus oficinas para ir a visitar a su madre a quien Jessica y Castiel le hacían compañía constante. Finalmente, con Mary Winchester presionando, Gabriel tuvo todo listo para la ceremonia de John que sería unos días más tarde. Todos los amigos de la familia estaban al tanto y estarían presentes. El domingo por la mañana Mary salía del hospital en una silla de ruedas y con una enfermera particular que Gabriel le había conseguido, Jessica y Castiel la llevarían al lugar de la ceremonia. Se realizaría un velorio en un lugar cercano y al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y posteriormente la cremación.

 **...**

— Sam, si gustas puedo quedarme con tu madre...deberías tomar al menos un café. —Le dijo suavemente Jessica apretando sus manos entre las de ella. Sam asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. 

Gabriel les había conseguido una excelente sala de velación, parecía ser un lugar costoso, contaba con un amplio espacio, sillones cómodos bien distribuidos y un área de cocina; con varias cafeteras y galletas, panecillos y donas, además de un refrigerador con agua, refrescos y jugos y bocadillos fríos de carne y queso o únicamente verduras. Sam se sintió despreciable al estar poniendo atención en esos detalles. Había dejado a su madre en la sala con Jess para recibir a los concurrentes...cómo si fuera alguna clase de fiesta macabra, alguna clase de burla insensible. Y estaba ahí de pie en la cocina, que estaba separada de la sala únicamente por una pared, miraba fijamente la caja de donas mientras escuchaba las voces conversando en susurros en la otra habitación. Susurros y lloriqueos. Su madre llevaba los ojos muy rojos, húmedos y cansados pero no lloraba y no hacía mucho ruido. Percibió que alguien había entrado y estaba de pie cerca de él pero no se molestó en mirarle.

— Hola Sam —era la voz de Gabriel, pero no lo miró.

— Gracias por lo que estás haciendo, Gabriel.

— No es nada —respondió y Sam pudo sentirlo pasar tras él y lo escucho sirviéndose un café— Hey —dijo para llamar su atención a la par que tomaba sus manos entre las suyas, más pequeñas, y le ponía la taza de café en las manos— Tómatelo.

Eso había sonado a una orden más que a una sugerencia y las manos de Gabriel seguían sobre las de Sam que ahora sostenían una taza de café. Cálido, fue la única palabra en su mente. Seguía con la vista baja, ahora mirando sus manos, las de Gabe y la taza. El rubio retiro una de sus manos y sosteniendo la barbilla de Sam le hizo levantar la cara, sus ojos se encontraron.

— Esto es complicado, no seas una nena llorona. Toma ese café, ingiere mucha azúcar y muestra que has heredado algo de la fuerza que tiene la mujer de negro que está en la entrada con tu noviecita.

Sam no hizo reacción alguna y Gabriel rompió el contacto, pasó a su lado y salió por donde había entrado. Él sólo se quedó ahí plantado, pensando en los ojos dorados de Gabriel, en el tacto de sus manos, en el timbre de su voz.

— ¿Sam? —Castiel lo sacó de su ensimismamiento— ¿estás bien?

— Cas... —respondió mirando al recién llegado a los ojos...ahí detrás de ese azul brillante había un timbre, un ligero deje de algo que también veía en los ojos dorados de su hermano mayor.

Antes de darse cuenta había dejado el café con un golpe en la encimera, había terminado con el espacio entre ambos y había rodeado a Castiel con ambos brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo. Castiel apenas había alcanzado a emitir alguna protesta cuando el más joven le callo con un beso, introduciendo su lengua sin pedir permiso alguno.  
Cas fue tomado por total y completa sorpresa y antes de ser capaz de reaccionar Sam le estaba besando y no precisamente de manera dulce e inocente. Se resistió, pero pronto el menor de los Winchester le había empujado contra el refrigerador que emitía una leve vibración a sus espaldas y ayudaba a Sam a imposibilitarle el movimiento. Cuando Castiel intentó empujar lejos al más alto se encontró con que Sam apresó fácilmente sus dos manos con una de las suyas, más grande y de dedos más largos y con la otra mano sujetaba su hombro con fuerza. No podía decirse que Castiel no estuviera respondiendo al beso, o que le desagradará particularmente, pero estaba en contra de hacerlo ahí y en ese momento, sin embargo Sam era más fuerte y le había sorprendido. Entre el besuqueo Cas dejaba salir jadeos por lo bajo e intentaba decirle que se detuviera y Sam era consciente en el fondo de su mente de que debían detenerse, alguien podría verlos. Dean le había llamado y estaba a punto de llegar, Jess y su madre estaban a unos metros, había muchas otras personas ahí y Gabriel acababa de salir de esa habitación...Gabriel. Pero Sam no estaba pensando correctamente y en lugar de dejar ir a Castiel termino metiendo su rodilla entre las piernas del mayor y pegando tanto su cuerpo al otro que pareciera creer que podían ocupar el mismo espacio a la vez. Pudo sentir contra su pierna que Castiel estaba empezando a tener una leve reacción y sin pensarlo bajo la mano del hombro de Cas y la introdujo sin previo aviso en sus pantalones, a lo que Castiel protesto retorciéndose bajo el agarre y tratando de emitir algún sonido, pero Sam tenía presa su boca y lengua.  
Sam no estaba pensando y Castiel se estaba resistiendo, pero eso no fue exactamente lo que Jessica vio al entrar a la cocina.

 **...**

Colgó con Sam, estaba por llegar a la funeraria, su celular vibro insistentemente en el asiento del copiloto. Le echo una mirada por si era alguien de su familia pero sólo era la vigésima vez que Lisa le llamaba en las últimas horas. Al parecer se había enterado y le había enviado mensajes y le había estado llamando los últimos dos días, pero Dean no sentía ganas de contestarle el teléfono. No necesitaba hablar con ella, no necesitaba que ella intentara consolarle. Lisa estaba forzando demasiado la relación que ella fingía creer que tenían, incluso el asunto del velatorio y la ceremonia eran demasiado circo para su gusto, de no haber sido deseo de su madre él se habría limitado a pasar el tiempo con su familia e ignoraría las disculpas y miradas compasivas de todos los demás. Suspiró, estaba cansado, había dormido muy poco durante los últimos días y la verdad no había casi probado bocado excepto un par de mordiscos frente a Benny y Liz o frente a Cas y su madre. Giró el volante, teniendo en mente las instrucciones de cómo debía llegar al lugar, no sentía por completo sus extremidades aunque éstas le obedecían. Estaciono al borde de una calle, probablemente el lugar contaba con estacionamiento pero no le daba la gana utilizarlo y la entrada le quedaba cruzando la calle. Parecía un lugar con mucha categoría para esa clase de menesteres; había algunas personas de ropa oscura a los alrededores. El mayor de los Winchester salió de su auto negro, pasaban de las siete de la noche y el cielo estaba oscuro aunque los faroles iluminaban las calles. Avanzó con paso rápido, él también llevaba traje y corbata negros, aunque se habían olvidado de lavar ropa así que la única camisa limpia que encontró por la mañana era una de color rojo oscuro. Entonces alguien le tomo del brazo y le detuvo.

— ¡Dean!

Se giró, era Lisa. Llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros, botas y una blusa y sacos de color negro, el cabello recogido con un broche en la nuca y parecía haber llorado un poco. De un tirón se soltó de agarre de la mujer y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le espetó.

— ¿Qué quiero? —soltó ella, parecía ofendida— ¡estar contigo, idiota! —hizo una pausa, Dean la miraba molesto— ¿cómo estás? ¿cómo está tu mamá?

— Ella está mejorando. —respondió cortante— Lisa, yo no necesito que estés aquí o que me abraces y sostengas mi mano. Puedes pasar, puedes hablar con quién quieras, pero yo no te necesito aquí...yo no te quiero aquí. —sentenció molesto.

— ¿No? —dijo ella con un hilillo de voz, estaba claramente muy molesta— Pero...Dean, tú y yo...

— ¡No! —la interrumpió más ruidosamente de lo que esperaba, algunas personas se giraron a verlos— No hay... No hay un tú y yo y te lo deje en claro, Lisa. No somos una pareja, sólo tenemos sexo así como podríamos tener sexo con cualquier otra persona. Entiéndelo y si no puedes será mejor que yo busque a alguien mejor dispuesto.

Lisa torció el gesto a medida que escuchaba lo que Dean le decía. Se lo había dicho antes, pero ella esperaba que las cosas hubieran cambiado, ella nunca quiso terminar con él. El castaño la miró un momento en silencio y en seguida se dio la vuelta y continúo avanzando rápidamente hacia el edificio; sólo quería entrar y sentarse cerca de su madre y su hermano hasta que todos los estúpidos que les miraban con lástima se hubieran ido.  
Pero ella no soportó eso. ¿Cómo podía Dean estar con alguien que lo engañaba? ¿Cómo podía soportar a ese bastardo que no le valoraba? ¿Cómo podía preferir a Castiel sobre ella? Sin intención Lisa había empezado a gritarle eso y otras cosas lo más fuerte que podía a Dean mientras éste avanzaba a paso veloz.

— ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES PREFERIRLO!?

— ¡Cállate! —le grito Dean, sin girarse a mirarla. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, qué mierda se estaba creyendo Lisa para hacer esos espectáculos en ese lugar, en ese momento.

— ¡ÉL TE ESTÁ ENGAÑANDO! ¡DEAN!

El aludido sólo aceleró el paso, pisaba con más fuerza de la necesaria y apretaba los puños, estaba furioso y no sabía lo que hacía por lo que no alcanzó a pensar lo mala idea que era entrar al velatorio con Lisa siguiéndole y gritándole esa clase de cosas y lo hizo de todas maneras. Cruzó el vestíbulo en dirección a la sala número 2 donde debían encontrarse los demás, aun con Lisa detrás de él gritándole. Varias personas se giraban a mirarlos pero nadie decía nada.

— ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡No tenías que llamarme a mí si esto era lo único que querías! —le gritaba Lisa al momento que entraba a la sala justo después de él— ¡Podías haber llamado a cualquiera de tus amigas fáciles! —Dean se detuvo y se giró a mirarla, los presentes los miraban en silencio.

— ¿¡Por qué no te largas?! ¿¡Por qué no vas a cuidar de tu hijo y dejas de ser una arrastrada!? —estaba furioso, no sentía que pudiera controlarse a sí mismo, sólo quería que Lisa se callará y se largará de ahí— ¡Te lo dije! ¡TE DIJE QUE SÓLO ERA SEXO!

— ¿Dean? —dijo una voz sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero ni Dean ni Lisa la escucharon entre sus gritos.

— ¡YO NO TE LLAME A TI! —continuaba gritándole el castaño, por qué no se iba, por qué no dejaba de decir esas cosas, él sólo quería estar con su madre y con su hermano...sólo quería estar con Cas— ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

— ...IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES PREFERIRLO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA TU PADRE ESTABA DE ACUERDO CON QUE SALIERAS CON ÉL!

Lisa también estaba fuera de sí y no pensó el efecto que eso último podía tener. Dean se quedó en silencio, completamente tenso y Lisa también se quedó en silencio en ese momento. Mientras gritaba había empezado a llorar sin notarlo y tenía el maquillaje corrido y estaba algo despeinada. En un segundo Dean empezó a avanzar hacia Lisa, quien como reflejo retrocedió asustada. Furioso estiro un brazo para alcanzarla.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES HIJA DE...

— ¡DEAN!

Pero antes de si quiera poder tocarla alguien se interpuso y con una gran fuerza le empujaron hacia la pared más cercana tomándole por el cuello del saco y la camisa a la vez.

— Cuidado con donde pones esas manos, grandísimo hijo de perra.

Era Gabriel, quien le había detenido y le miraba amenazante. Tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba la tela en su puño, parecía a punto de darle un puñetazo.

— Suéltame —le escupió el castaño, enfurecido, agarrándole la muñeca de la mano que le tenía preso— No tientes a tu suerte, bastardo.

— ¡Gabriel! —gritó una voz de mujer— ¡Dean!

— ¿Mi suerte? ¿Bastardo, yo? —el rubio soltó una risotada cínica— Pues no soy yo el imbécil que llega a hacer una escena de mierda en el velorio de su padre, frente a su madre... ¡No soy yo la perra que está engañando a Cas! —Dean apretó más la muñeca del rubio y le miró desafiante, estaba a punto de partirle la cara— El que tienta a la suerte, eres tú Winchester

— Pruébalo.

— ¡DEAN! —gritó de nuevo Mary Winchester.

Dean se detuvo un segundo a mirar a su alrededor. Ahí estaban todos, mirándolos en silencio, y cerca de la entrada estaba su madre, con su vestido negro y el cabello rubio recogido en una coleta. Sentada en una silla de ruedas, con un cabestrillo en un brazo y moretones a lo largo del pecho y el cuello y uno enorme y negro del lado izquierdo del rostro. Se veía tan pequeña e imponente a la vez, con los labios fruncidos y una mirada reprobatoria. Dean no pudo distinguir a nadie más de los presentes excepto a Jessica cuando llegó corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas. Tenía la cara roja y gruesas gotas ennegrecidas le surcaban el rostro.

— ¡JESS! —escuchó a Sam que venía por el pasillo.

— ¿Jessica? —Mary la miró.

— ¡EL ÚNICO IMBÉCIL QUE ESTÁ TRAICIONANDO A ALGUIEN AQUÍ ES CASTIEL! —gritó Jessica al encontrarse con Gabriel amenazando a Dean— ¿LO SABÍAS? ¿SABES QUE TU HERMANO ESTÁ ACOSTÁNDOSE CON SAM? —varias personas soltaron murmullos— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES RECRIMINARLE ALGO A DEAN SI TIENES A ALGUIEN TAN DESPRECIABLE EN TU FAMILIA?!

Justo en ese momento Sam seguido de Castiel llegaban al lugar, era evidente lo que había ocurrido; bastaba con mirar la ropa desarreglada de Castiel y la manera en que ambos se veían agitados y acalorados. Gabriel soltó a Dean pero no se movieron. Mary se llevó la mano sana a la boca mientras Jessica lloraba de manera casi histérica. Lisa se vio recuperada para continuar con sus acusaciones a gritos. Sam se quedó en silencio, mirando por momentos a su madre, a Jessica, a Castiel y a Gabriel, pero evitando a toda costa mirar a su hermano. Castiel sintió que todo se había derrumbado cuando escucho que Jessica le gritaba a Dean y Gabriel lo que él hacía con Sam pero cuando escucho lo que Lisa gritaba y reclamaba sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe y le hubiera sacado todo el aire: Dean estaba acostándose con Lisa. No se sintió capaz de mirar otra cosa que no fuera el suelo.  
Entre los gritos de Lisa y el ruidoso llanto de Jessica, Dean hizo a un lado a Gabriel con un empujón, avanzó a zancadas hasta la salida, de donde apartó con otro empujón a Lisa y salió en dirección a la calle. Se encontró con varios curiosos por los alaridos, pero no escucho a nadie, tenía que llegar a su auto. Pero Sam y Castiel iban tras él y en la calle, antes de que el castaño fuera capaz de alcanzar su auto, Castiel lo detuvo del brazo. Dean se giró desafiante pero Cas no lo soltó.

— ¿Qué? —le espetó acercando su cara a la de su pareja.

— D-Dean... —fue lo que acertó a decir Castiel.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos en silencio, mientras Sam los miraba sin saber qué hacer a poca distancia.

— ¿Vas a disculparte? ¿Vas a pedirme una disculpa? ¿Qué sigue, Cas? —continúo furioso Dean, pero Castiel sólo lo miraba en silencio— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACEMOS AHORA, CAS?! —le gritó desesperado en la cara— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— Dean... —Sam, sintió la necesidad de interrumpir por temor a lo que su hermano pudiera hacer en seguida.

Castiel pudo ver que uno de los parpados de Dean tembló al escuchar a Sam hablar y se asustó también por lo que el mayor de los Winchester pudiera hacer pero todo paso muy rápido y no reacciono a tiempo. Dean se deshizo de la mano de Cas y se giró en dirección a Sam, avanzó hasta él y le soltó un puñetazo que tiro al menor de bruces al suelo.

— ¡Tú! —soltó Dean echándose sobre su hermano, en el suelo— ¡Eres un traidor, hijo de perra!

 **...**

 _ **Hola bonitos! Uff...creo que éste quedo algo largo xD**_

 _ **Lo siento por eso! orz**_

 _ **Pero mil gracias a quienes me leen! ^^**_

 _ **Reitero un agradecimiento a**_ _ **JahCollins**_ _ **! por prestarme su idea y leer lo que voy haciendo xD**_

 _ **Me estoy divirtiendo un montón con este fic! ^^**_

 _ **Gracias por sus lecturas, y demás...y espero que no haya quedado muy meh o muy confuso...intente que quedará lindo y dramático! :)))**_


	5. Ruptura

— ¡Tú! —soltó Dean echándose sobre su hermano, en el suelo— ¡Eres un traidor, hijo de perra!

Estaba fuera de sí. No estaba pensando lo que hacía, sólo estaba furioso, sólo estaba cansado, sólo estaba muy triste. Soltaba un puñetazo tras otro en la cara de su hermano menor, mientras escuchaba vagamente que Castiel le gritaba y tiraba de él. Sam por su parte no parecía querer defenderse, sólo se cubría el rostro con las manos en un vago intento de detener algún golpe. Castiel, en sus incesantes intentos de detener a Dean, detuvo con fuerza uno de sus brazos, lo que lo imposibilito levemente. El castaño se giró molesto y se liberó con un fuerte empujón que mando a Cas al suelo. Al mirar de nuevo a Sam, este le recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, siendo ahora Dean quien terminaba de espaldas en el suelo.

— ¿¡Y tú qué eres, Dean!? —bramó Sam levantándose del suelo. La nariz le sangraba abundantemente y tenía el labio inferior abierto e hinchado— ¿Tú, qué eres?

— ¡Yo no te traicione a ti! —le respondió molesto poniéndose en pie— ¡A ti no te importa! ¿¡Por qué tenías que quitármelo!?

Sam sintió eso último como si le hubiera dado otro golpe, mientras Dean terminaba de ponerse en pie y le miraba enfurecido con los puños apretados, detrás de él estaba Castiel, aún sentado en el suelo con los ojos y la boca abiertos, mirándolos completamente quieto.  
Dean se acercó nuevamente a su hermano menor y le tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

— Ni siquiera lo entiendes... ¡Ni siquiera entiendes qué tan malo es lo que has hecho! —soltó otro golpe en la cara de Sam, quien volvió a mirarlo de nuevo después de unos segundos— Tú...no te importa...tienes a Jess... ¡Eres un traidor, hijo de perra! ¡Y NO LO ENTIENDES!

El mayor intento arremeter con otro puñetazo pero Sam consiguió esquivarlo y responder con un nuevo golpe al estómago de su hermano. Dean perdió el aliento y Sam, sin siquiera saber bien por qué estaba respondiendo, fue ahora quien apreso la ropa de Dean con una mano y descargo un golpe tras otro en su rostro. Después de algunos golpes, Dean fue capaz de responder, y aprovecho un pequeño descuido de Sam para, abrazándose a su cintura, derribarle de nuevo. Después de dar algunas vueltas, enredados entre golpes y jalones, Dean logró ponerse encima del menor de nuevo y empezó a descargar, una vez más, un golpe tras otro. Cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más fuera de sí, mientras repetía una y otra vez "A ti no te importa..." "Tú no lo entiendes...".  
Castiel sólo veía la escena sin verla realmente hasta que vio a Dean soltar un golpe tan fuerte en la cara de Sam, que su cabeza se levantó del pavimento para volver a golpearlo. Entonces se levantó, pero antes de que pudiera intervenir de algún modo, un par de hombres llegaron y detuvieron a Dean mientras decían que se calmara, que estaba golpeando a Sam. Eran Benny y Crowley, que apenas habían llegado al lugar y con más facilidad habían detenido a Dean, mientras Kevin, Rowena y Elizabeth comprobaban el estado de Sam, que aún seguía tendido en el suelo.  
La pelea había sido muy rápida y apenas algunos de los asistentes estaban saliendo a ver el estado de las cosas afuera.  
Castiel pudo ver a Dean, ya casi calmado, entre los brazos de sus amigos. Tenía la ceja abierta, sangraba de una de las comisuras de la boca, y de la nariz pero no se comparaba a Sam, quien apenas parecía consciente. Tenía demasiada sangre entre la nariz y la boca, y uno de sus pómulos se había abierto y también sangraba.  
Dean se deshizo del agarre de sus amigos y a la distancia pudo distinguir lo mal que se veía Sam, quien no se levantaba. Sintió los nudillos arder, sintió las manos hirviendo. Busco a Cas con la mirada, al encontrarlo ambos se miraron pero el castaño pudo notar en los ojos de su pareja que estaba asustado. Dean le había asustado, le había asustado porque casi mataba a Sammy a golpes, porque lo había alejado de manera brusca. Tenía razón en estarlo. Le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar así que desvió la mirada y echo un vistazo a su alrededor: su madre venía saliendo en ese preciso instante y reprimió un grito al ver a su hijo menor tendido en el suelo, con el rostro cubierto de sangre.

 **...**

La última vez que Castiel vio a Dean fue esa noche, mirando a su hermano en el suelo y en seguida a su madre. Cas pudo notar que antes de que Mary fuera capaz de encontrar a Dean entre las personas, éste ya había empezado a correr en dirección opuesta por la que había llegado en su auto. Vio su espalda desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, y aunque quiso hacerlo, no grito su nombre ni corrió tras él, sólo dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la que Dean había tomado.

 **...**

Corrió hasta que no pudo más y entonces siguió caminando. La gente le miraba al pasar, seguro por habría sangre seca en su cara y en su ropa. Hacía un rato que el sangrado se había detenido pero no había hecho intento alguno por limpiarse; sólo quería irse a casa. No. La verdad es que deseaba darse la vuelta, ir con todos y disculparse. Quería ir y abrazar a su madre y pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho, por no haber podido ir a Kansas, por hacerlos conducir. Pedirle perdón por haber causado el accidente, por haber causado la muerte de su padre. Quería ir y disculparse con Sam, quería saber si estaba bien. Quería disculparse con Cas. Pero sentía que no podía. Sentía que si iba con ellos le echarían de ahí, y le dirían que no lo perdonaban. Le dirían que salía sobrando, le dirían la carga que era para esa familia y entonces estaría solo. Ya no habría duda alguna de que estaría solo. Así que sólo iría a casa.

Cuando llego estaba a punto de amanecer, busco sus llaves en el saco y abrió la puerta, la cerró con seguro tras de sí y avanzó por el pasillo hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el suelo de cualquier manera, quedándose ahí sin moverse y sin ser consciente de nada. Después de un rato la incomodidad de su teléfono vibrando incesantemente en su bolsillo le despertó de su ensimismamiento. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba sonando sin que lo notara pero tenía treinta y dos llamadas perdidas, doce mensajes de texto y seis mensajes de voz. La llamada que acababa de perder era de Charlie. No se molestó en ver quiénes le habían estado buscando por teléfono y sólo dejó el celular a su lado en el suelo. No pudo evitar pensar en los ojos azules de Castiel, en lo asustado que se veía, en que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar y en el hecho de que nunca dijo ni una sola palabra sobre el asunto. No se disculpó, no le grito decepcionado y ni siquiera le había dicho que lo amará. Quizá Cas quería deshacerse de Dean. Quizá él no era suficiente para Cas. Dean siempre había pensado en eso desde que se habían conocido pero estúpidamente había empezado a olvidarlo. Había empezado a creer que Castiel lo amaba sin importar lo poca cosa que él fuera y se había confiado.  
Recordó entonces lo mal que se sintió cuando descubrió lo de Sam y Cas, unos cinco o seis meses atrás: cuando había querido sorprender a Castiel al ir por él al trabajo pero no lo había encontrado ahí. Le habían dicho que Cas había salido antes ese día porque su último grupo tendría una práctica de campo y Dean le había llamado insistentemente, pero él no contesto nunca y llego a casa a la hora usual. Y él lo supo. Supo que Cas había ido a ver a alguien más. Al principio pensó que eran únicamente sus inseguridades, pero cuando lo abrazo por la espalda y el aroma de su cabello se desprendió supo que era verdad. Y quizá podría haber dejado las cosas así, quizá podría haber intentado seguir viviendo engañado, pero no pudo dejar de notar la similitud entre el aroma ajeno del cabello de su esposo y el shampo que Sammy utilizaba. ¡Era una tontería!  
Quizá Castiel no estaba satisfecho con su relación y le engañaba, pero esa idea de que Sammy tuviera algo que ver...eso era completamente ridículo.

Pero era cierto y lo supo cuando la semana siguiente, a pesar de las protestas de Benny, salió de la oficina al notar que Cas no le respondía de nuevo el teléfono y que al llamar a la oficina de Sam, le decían que estaba ocupado en un caso, pero nadie le sabía decir dónde podía localizarlo. Su primera idea fue ir a la casa y oficina de Sam. En el área de las oficinas había personas trabajando, pero no estaba su hermano menor. En el fondo no quería saber la verdad y esperaba que ellos no estuvieran juntos en ese lugar, de verdad lo esperaba. Pero al abrir la puerta trasera, con el mayor silencio posible; usando la llave que Sammy le había dado en cuanto se había mudado, supo que debió quedarse al margen. Debió haber ignorado el asunto porque era algo que en verdad no quería saber. Era algo lo cual en realidad no podía enfrentar. Primero lo escucho: gemidos, jadeos y los sonidos de dos cuerpos moviéndose a un mismo ritmo entre sudor y besos. Y no tuvo ninguna duda pues, aunque obviamente nunca había escuchado a su hermano en esos momentos privados, conocía su voz a la perfección y además claro que había escuchado a Cas hacer esos sonidos, tan bien que podía evocarlos de memoria si quería. Era inconfundible que esos ruidos pertenecían a su Sammy teniendo sexo con su Cas. Y, sin saber por qué, dio algunos pasos, adentrándose a la casa desde el comedor hasta el pasillo principal, pero se arrepintió muy pronto; la puerta del estudio de Sam estaba abierta y desde su lugar pudo ver claramente a Castiel sobre el escritorio. La piel desnuda de su pecho estaba contra la madera, y había algunas hojas de papel a su alrededor. Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sonrojado y despeinado. Dean se detuvo en seco, no podía ver a Sam, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se quedó mirando a Cas por unos segundos, sin pensar en lo que pasaría si abría los ojos. A Castiel le complacía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía verse claramente, podía escucharse a la perfección. No aguanto más y salió de ahí.

La verdad no podía recordar muy bien lo que había hecho el resto del día. No había vuelto al trabajo pero tampoco fue a casa y lo único que recordaba es que más tarde estaba en un bar y había bebido demasiado y el cantinero le había arrebatado las llaves y le había pedido que llamara a algún conocido alegando que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Él recordaba haber llamado a Benny, pero quien se había presentado era Lisa y le había llevado a su casa. Aun así recordaba muy bien que esa noche había tenido sexo con Lisa, mientras pensaba en Castiel. Y por la madrugada cuando se había decidido a responder su celular y Cas le había hablado, con evidente preocupación; al otro lado de la línea, Dean había sido capaz de responderle como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, como si no supiera nada. Se había disculpado diciendo que había bebido demás y que se había quedado dormido en plena calle y no había escuchado el teléfono. Había asegurado que todo estaba bien y que llegaría en unas horas. Había sido capaz de calmar a Cas y al llegar a casa había sido capaz de abrazarlo y besarlo y disculparse una vez más. Porque él había sido un hijo de puta y lo había engañado con Lisa y debía disculparse y se merecía que Cas lo engañará con Sam. Y no tenía que gritarle a Castiel y no tenía que golpear a Sammy, porque él se lo merecía.

Y pensó que todo iría bien, porque él amaba mucho a Cas y no era suficiente para él, pero Cas quería seguir a su lado y se lo demostraba aunque tuviera a alguien más. Y amaba a Sammy y no quería alejarlo. Así que Dean podía aguantar eso y todo podía ir bien de ese modo. Pero ahora...ahora todo se había roto. Su padre había muerto, su madre seguramente no quería verlo, sentía que casi había matado a Sammy...y Cas... ¡Todo era su culpa! Y no podría arreglar nada de ningún modo porque él lo había roto y había piezas faltantes. Ya nada podría volver y él salía sobrando, evidentemente. Y quería irse, quería desaparecer antes de escuchar a Sam, Cas o a su madre rechazándolo. Quería irse antes de que ellos le dieran la espalda para siempre. Mejor sería quedarse con la idea de que le querían, de que le necesitaban, de que llamaban a su teléfono insistentemente y de que se preocupaban por él. Alguien toco la puerta. Algo se removió en su interior pensado que podría ser Cas, pero eso era estúpido e inservible. Después de un rato el silencio regreso, sólo interrumpido por su teléfono que avisaba ruidosamente que le llamaban, y Dean lo decidió: se iría de ahí.

* * *

 _ **Perdonen la tardanza! D:**_

 _ **Gracias por leerme ;)**_


	6. Derecho

Gabriel escucho gritos en la entrada y fue a ver, entro en el momento justo para interponerse entre Dean y una mujer que creía haber visto antes. El mayor de los Winchester se veía fuera de sí, pero él no se sentía precisamente contento ahora que había escuchado lo que esa mujer le estaba reprochando a Dean. Él nunca estuvo muy de acuerdo con la relación, pero creía que el idiota ese quería a Cas y que con eso bastaba. Sentía ganas de partirle la cara pero resistía por respeto a la situación y a la señora Winchester. Pero cuando la noviecita de Sam entró gritando otra sarta de acusaciones se paralizó. ¿Que Castiel había hecho qué con Sam?

Sin darse cuenta soltó el agarre que tenía sobre Dean, y se quedó mirando a los recién llegados: la novia histérica y dramática, su hermano sonrojado y con la ropa torcida y Sam, agitado y con la camisa arrugada. Hacía unos minutos que había estado con él en la cocina y su aspecto era impecable y ahora... Evidentemente lo que la niña rubia gritaba no eran mentiras. Busco los ojos de Sam con los propios y al encontrarlos le sostuvo la mirada. No estaba muy seguro de que reflejaban sus ojos, pero le pareció ver algo parecido a una disculpa en los del Winchester. Quiso soltar una carcajada, ¿por qué tendría Sam que disculparse con él? ¿Por revolcarse con su hermano menor? ¡Ese drama no tenía nada que ver con él! En seguida Dean lo hizo a un lado y salió corriendo de ahí, con su madre gritando su nombre y Cas y Sam tras él. Sam le dirigió una mirada indescifrable antes de desaparecer llamando a Dean. Estuvo a punto de ir tras ellos, de decirle unas cuantas cosas al trío de estúpidos que habían mandado a la mierda todo por joder con gente que ni siquiera amaban, y dejar atrás ese lugar con gente susurrando de manera irrespetuosa y de esas dos estúpidas mujeres haciendo teatros demasiado ruidosos pero Mary lo detuvo.

— Gabriel —dijo en voz baja sujetando la manga de su saco negro. Él sólo la miro interrogante— Necesito tu teléfono, deje el mío en el hospital.

— Claro —respondió mientras le dejaba el aparato y hacía ademán de salir de nuevo, pero ella lo retuvo de nuevo, él se volvió dudando.

— Hay cosas que no necesitamos escuchar nosotros —fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, pero ella no le soltaba— ¿Serías tan amable de marcar los siguientes números por mí?

Mary le hizo llamar a quienes sabía que eran amigos cercanos de su hijo mayor, Gabriel no los conocía bien pero se había encargado previamente de informarles sobre la hora y lugar de las ceremonias planeadas, sin embargo aún no estaban presentes aunque le aseguraron por teléfono que estaban llegando. Apenas fueron unos minutos pero Gabe sentía que le retuvo una eternidad, podían escuchar algunos gritos pero no alcanzaba a distinguir de qué iba la discusión. Cuando por fin Mary le pidió que la acompañara a la calle a valorar la situación las chicas ya se habían calmado un poco con ayuda de algunos de los presentes. Al salir a la calle se encontraron con una escena peor de lo que ambos esperaban: Sam en el suelo, Dean forcejeando en brazos de unos tipos y Castiel de pie con una expresión que hacía pensar que estaba en estado de shock. Mary ahogo un grito y él apretó demasiado fuerte los puños en un intento por no hacer nada imprudente pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se acercará a Sam y verificará por su cuenta su estado mientras escuchaba a una mujer pedir una ambulancia. Algo creció en su estómago y se fue haciendo más grande e impetuoso, pero cuando levanto la mirada en busca de Dean Winchester no lo encontró y tampoco a Castiel.  
Quiso irse. Detestaba las riñas familiares; cuando había huido de casa había sido por una estúpida discusión entre sus hermanos mayores con su padre involucrado, y él, en lugar de quedarse y ser parte de esa desagradable actuación en la que personas que se querían se lastimaban por idioteces, se había ido. Las peleas familiares eran como prender una fogata en la cocina cerca de las cortinas, no tenía razón de ser y sólo dejaban daños en el lugar y algunas cosas se perdían para siempre. Así que quiso irse de ahí, pero esta vez no pudo huir cuando no le prestaban atención. No pudo dejar a Sam así, y no pudo evitar seguir a la ambulancia en su auto con Mary sentada a su lado y la silla de ruedas doblada en la cajuela.

 **...**

— Va a estar bien. —sentenció Rowena después de un fugaz informe sobre Sam, con la resplandeciente bata blanca encima del entallado vestido negro y con el cabello rojo y rizado recogido con unas pinzas— Creo que la pequeña ardilla o no es tan fuerte o no quería dañar en verdad al grandulón de su hermano.

Mary suspiró aliviada y él mismo sintió algo aplacarse en su interior. Al parecer Rowena había llamado a la ambulancia, y el hospital en el que se encontraban, que era el más cercano, también era el lugar donde ella trabajaba como jefa de cirujanos. Ella era además, según se enteró más tarde Gabriel, la madre de Crowley, uno de los mejores amigos de Dean.  
Habían pasado un par de horas y nadie podía contactar al mayor de los Winchester ni al menor de los Shurley, pero Gabriel ni siquiera había intentado llamar a ninguno: el primero porque no le interesaba y el segundo porque por alguna razón estaba increíblemente furioso con Castiel. Se sentía de algún modo traicionado y enojado aunque no tenía una razón para estarlo. Mary lo saco de sus pensamientos al sujetar su mano; la mujer le agradaba.

— Chicos —dijo ella, alzando la voz un poco para hacerse oír por los presentes—, agradezco mucho que hayan venido a despedir a John y lamento tanto todo lo que ha ocurrido y que todos ustedes hayan tenido que presenciarlo. —hizo una pausa para mirar a Gabe— Mis niños tienen que arreglar algunas cosas, pero les aseguro que todo irá bien. Ahora, si alguien desea retirarse, claro que lo entiendo. Y bueno, quería recordarles que la ceremonia de mañana sigue en pie, y me encantará contar con su presencia —la voz se le cortó un poco— John lo apreciaría...mucho.

Algunos se fueron, pero la mayoría de los amigos cercanos de la familia se quedaron ahí. Él se ocupó en cuidar de Mary, le llevo café y más tarde logró convencerla de ir a la cafetería. Nunca había conocido a su madre, pero le hubiera gustado que fuera una mujer como esa: fuerte y siempre a la altura de la situación. Rowena fue a verlos mientras Mary comía un emparedado con una soda y el mismo Gabriel devoraba su segundo pastelillo acompañado sólo con ocasionales tragos de agua mineral.

— Fergus sigue sin localizar a Dean y Castiel, pero estoy segura de que están bien. —comentó sentándose con ellos— Y pueden pasar a ver a Sam cuando quieran, acaba de despertar y está bien, sólo un poco drogado, le di algo para el dolor y las inflamaciones.

— Gracias —le sonrió Gabriel.

— No es nada, cariño. Podría irse...yo creo pasado mañana, está muy golpeado pero no tiene nada roto y ya le hicimos estudios, aun no tengo resultados pero no creo que tenga nada. En serio. —agregó ante la mirada preocupada de la rubia— Aunque claro, que puede quedarse cuanto él guste. Ahora si me disculpan, ya que volví al trabajo lamentablemente no me puedo escapar

Se levantó, Mary le sonrió y la doctora se alejó con el ruido de sus tacones. Mary miro a Gabriel con los ojos aun enrojecidos, sin decir nada mientras él terminaba su pastelillo y lamía la crema batida que le había quedado en las puntas de los dedos.

— ¿Quieres ver a Sam? —tanteo suavemente la mujer. Él tardó en responder.

— No. —respondió por fin. En seguida temió que la respuesta hubiera sido muy brusca— Es que...

— Lo sé —lo interrumpió ella— y lo entiendo. Iré sola —añadió con una sonrisa.

Mary alejó la silla de ruedas de la mesa por su cuenta, y al pasar a lado de Gabriel puso su mano pequeña en su antebrazo y presiono ligeramente, aun sonriendo. En seguida se alejó seguida del chirriar de las ruedas.

 **...**

Pasó la noche en el hospital con Mary, quien no le dijo nada más sobre Sam, excepto que se veía bien. Al día siguiente ella le pidió que la acompañara a cambiarse de ropa para asistir a la ceremonia un par de horas más tarde. Ambos estuvieron listos en el lugar media hora antes, habían dejado a Sam en el hospital en contra de los deseos del muchacho.  
Todo fue muy tranquilo esta vez, la concurrencia eran todos amigos de la familia, todos muy serios, algunos sollozando un poco. Mary, en un nuevo vestido negro de falda amplia y manga corta, dejo salir varias lágrimas durante la ceremonia pero casi en completo silencio. Jessica y la otra mujer, Lisa, no estaban ahí. Gabriel no pudo evitar pensar lo egoístas que eran, lo hipócritas que eran al dejar de lado a aquellas personas que se supone apreciaban y que eran quienes estaban pasando el verdaderamente mal momento. No se trataba de sexo o mentiras, se trataba de que alguien querido había muerto.

Se dirigían a su auto cuando Rowena y Crowley les alcanzaron, la pequeña y elegante mujer pelirroja parecía muy agitada.

— L-lo siento, Mary. —dijo apoyándose en el brazo de su hijo para recuperar el aliento— Acaban de llamarme del hospit...

— ¿Sam está bien? —le interrumpió Mary preocupada.

— Si, pero escapo de su habitación y no lo pueden localizar aún.

— Quizá —aventuró Crowley, un hombre igual de elegante que su madre— quería estar presente aquí.

 **...**

Dieron con Sam un par de horas más tarde cerca de la casa de Dean y Castiel y lo devolvieron al hospital a pesar de su resistencia, gracias a Bobby. Un hombre algo desaliñado que era el mejor amigo de John y tenía un puesto importante en el FBI pero que se encontraba fuera del país cuando todo ocurrió y había llegado esa tarde poco después de que finalizara la ceremonia. Él y su esposa Ellen se ofrecieron para cuidar de Mary, pero ella se mostró más interesada en quedarse en casa de Gabriel que en un hotel con ellos. Así que ahí estaban, aún con sus ropas negras sentados en la amplia sala de su casa. Él había insistido en comer algo y ella había aceptado comida china, la cual apenas tocaba. Él devoró plato tras plato y luego empezó a comer una barra de chocolate blanco.

— ¿Siempre comes así? —comentó ella con una sonrisa

— Me gusta la comida —se encogió de hombros. Aunque ciertamente la ansiedad le hacía comer en cantidades y proporciones preocupantes.

— Te pareces a Dean, aunque no come tantos dulces como tú. Debes cuidar tu salud, jovencito.

— Lo hago —respondió él— y no te ofendas, pero tu hijo mayor es un saco de porquería y no me hace gracia tener algo en común con él.

Ella soltó una carcajada, limpia y sincera y él se sorprendió. Le recordó a Sam. Sacudió la cabeza, molesto por el pensamiento y termino de dos mordidas lo que le quedaba, arrugo la envoltura y la puso sobre la mesa de centro con el resto de basura de lo que había comido. Mary continúo removiendo su comida y llevándose apenas un poco a la boca. Sonreía. Él empezó a buscar algo más que meterse a la boca. Se levantó y sacó del refrigerador un pudín de chocolate, le retiro la tapa, tomó una cuchará y volvió al sillón.

— Pero —dijo de pronto ella con los ojos fijos en su comida— estoy casi segura de que te encantaría tener más cosas en común con mi saco de porquería menor.

Gabriel que estaba metiéndose una cucharada rebosante de pudín a la boca, casi se atraganta y la cuchara se resbalo de sus manos cayendo sobre su camisa blanca. Se incorporó como pudo y dejo el pequeño envase en la mesa, junto con la cuchara, evaluando las manchas de chocolate en su ropa. Mary lo miraba divertida pero sin decir nada.

— Mierda...el chocolate no se quita...* —sentenció él. Mary soltó una nueva carcajada.

— En verdad te pareces a Dean —dijo aun riendo— él no puede dejar pasar un día sin hacer una referencia a algo. —él la miró y sonrió un poco, lo había hecho sin querer. Ella continúo después de una corta pausa— Voy a tomar eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

— No sé de qué...—empezó a refutar.

— ¡Oh, querido! Claro que si sabes de que estoy hablando. —le interrumpió y dejo su comida casi intacta en la mesa.

— ¡Claro que no! —se quejó mientras iba en busca de una nueva cuchara.

— Gabriel, mi esposo murió, tengo un hijo dopado en el hospital y uno escondiéndose como la princesa autocompasiva que es, no intentes mentirme —Gabe se giró, cuchara en mano, para verla mientras decía todo eso con una expresión tranquila— no estoy de humor. Y si, sé que eso no sonó muy amable de mi parte.

Esta vez fue Gabriel quien no pudo evitar una risotada. ¡Esa señora era magnifica! Pensó en dejar a su padre casarse con alguien si era igual a esa mujer. Pasó unas servilletas por las manchas en su ropa y luego volvió a sentarse y a remover su postre con su nueva cuchara. Mary lo miraba insistentemente esperando una respuesta sincera. Por un momento siguió pensando que no sabía a qué se refería pero luego supo lo ridículo que resultaba seguir negándoselo incluso a sí mismo. Y estaba bien decírselo a ella porque evidentemente lo sabía por su cuenta. Ella parecía saberlo y entenderlo, parecía incluso entender lo traicionado y enojado que él se sentía en contra de Sam y Castiel aunque no tenía derecho para sentirse así.

— No tengo derecho alguno a estar enojado con ellos —termino diciendo sin pretenderlo— tu princesa autocompasiva tiene derecho y la torpe abogada rubia pero no yo. —Mary no dijo nada— Sin embargo estoy furioso y quisiera gritarles y reclamarles pero, claro, no puedo... ¿entonces qué se supone que haga cuando los vea? ¿Por qué tenían que hacer eso? —la voz se le cortaba— ¿Por qué tenía que ser con Cas? ¡Él es mi hermano! Y Sam...

Se interrumpió entonces, haciéndose lentamente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, de lo que estaba aceptando. Podría retractarse...pero no quería, ¡era la jodida verdad! Mary le sorprendió entonces, sentándose a su lado, aun con algo de dificultad. Dejó descansar su mano sana en la rodilla de Gabriel y le sonrió un poco triste.

— No sé —dijo con la voz afectada—, yo...no sé cómo terminaron de ese modo. —hizo una corta pausa— Cas es como un hijo para mí y no quisiera que ninguno estuviera siendo lastimado de la manera en que esos tres se están hiriendo y no...no entiendo cómo o por qué hace una semana estábamos todos tan tranquilos y ahora toda la familia parece a punto de desmoronarse. Pero...pero si sé que...vamos a estar bien. No estaremos igual que antes, pero estaremos bien. —Sonrió de nuevo— Creo que ninguno de ellos quería lastimar a nadie y que alguna razón tuvieron para ser así de estúpidos. Sam y Dean se aman y Dean ama mucho a tu hermano así que sé que estarán bien...algún día, estaremos todos bien. Y ¿sabes? —Tomó con su mano fría el rostro de Gabriel e hizo que la mirara— creo que Sam piensa que tú tienes derecho a sentirte enfadado y traicionado y...él me pregunto por ti en el hospital.

Él sólo forzó una sonrisa a modo de respuesta y termino cambiando el tema. Más tarde recogió y guardo las sobras de comida. Vieron un poco de televisión y luego fueron a dormir aunque ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar fácilmente el sueño. Terminaron despertando algo tarde, Kevin y Charlie pasaron por Mary para llevarla a ver a Sam y por la tarde cuando la dejaron de nuevo en casa Gabriel había ordenado pizza para comer. A las 6:09 p.m., mientras Gabriel intentaba que Mary comiera algo, su teléfono sonó, él respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Era Sam.

— ¿Gabriel? —no respondió, le había tomado por sorpresa— Sé que...sé que quizá no quieres escucharme pero necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Gabe? ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó Mary dejando de lado su comida. Gabriel le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —se obligó a responder tan rápido que apenas él mismo entendió lo que dijo.

— Es Dean... —respondió Sam tras un corto silencio— no está...

— Eso ya lo sé —le interrumpió molesto— hay gente buscándole a partir de hoy, debe estar en casa.

— No. —escucho a Sam a través de la bocina— Esa es la cosa, empezaron a buscarle y fueron a su casa, entraron por la fuerza y no le encontraron...pero... Gabe, el lugar está hecho un lío y dicen que encontraron sangre y no...yo...

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —se impaciento, algo preocupado.

— Vinieron al hospital, s-son sólo unos policías torpes pero...ellos creen... —su voz sonaba ronca y algo ida— Ellos creen que yo salí ayer para ir a hacerle algo a Dean. No lo encuentran y creen que soy yo quien tiene la culpa y yo...ni siquiera recuerdo qué hice ayer cuando salí. Yo...y-yo te necesito, Gabriel.

 _ **Hey! Qué tal?  
Bueno...sé que esto no tiene muchos seguidores aun pero lo estoy escribiendo para una persona básicamente xD así que buee...Igual disculpen por la tardanza, queridos lectores imaginarios xD**_

 _ **Humm...Espero este siendo interesante o divertido o algo...**_

 _ *** "El chocolate no se quita" ¿Ven los Simpson? xD bueno yo hago muchas referencias a muchas cosas cuando hablo y el 60% de esas referencias son a Los Simpson, luego uso mucho de SPN, HP, IT, Frasier, TVC y etc... xD Quiero pensar que tanto Gabe como Dean harían referencias a Los Simpson xD  
Bueno...volveré pronto, con un capítulo que estoy reescribiendo un poco :D **_

_**Be happy!**_


End file.
